


勾引阔佬的正确姿势

by satoucandy



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: EBenji, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji记得明明是Brandt自告奋勇下次任务要去勾引阔佬的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	勾引阔佬的正确姿势

**Author's Note:**

> 我来继续产粮，照例重度OOC有毒且难吃。对自己的可爱没有半点自我认知的Benji和富有占有欲的Ethan聚聚我实在太喜欢了，就算是OOC我也要写！虽然好像没有写出这种感觉，但……管他呢……我开心就好。

**

Brandt绝不承认自己和Benji一样有特殊的预言体质。  
Benji开了炸弹的玩笑结果真的被绑上了炸弹时，他有那么一秒钟怀疑了一下自己会不会下个任务也被分去勾引阔佬。不过在IMF，炸弹常有而阔佬不常有，况且Brandt不认为自己真的能倒霉到在任务里遇上一个喜欢同性的阔佬。  
可惜这次Brandt对自己的运气太过自信了，Jane指着一个德国佬说这家伙就是他们这次的任务而Brandt负责勾引他的时候，Brandt真想立刻向上面申请把自己转回内勤去。  
“不不不，Jane，我不行。”Brandt坚决不肯服从组织的调遣，他不想结束了任务回家用消毒水洗屁股，“我已经很久没有执行过这种伪装色诱的任务了，演技生疏，会露馅的。”  
“是你说下次换你勾引阔佬的。”Jane不买账，小组里只有四个男人，Ethan有别的任务，他现在正在楼顶，Luther肯定不是那位阔佬的菜，而Benji……她和Brandt同时转头看向正坐在电脑跟前试图入侵对面那栋大楼的安保系统的金发技术外勤。  
“你别打他的主意。”Jane警告Brandt，“我拒绝承受Hunt特工的怒火。”  
“Ethan不在……”Brandt慢悠悠地吐出一句话，“Benji是个非常出色的特工，我相信他一定能够完美地完成这项伟大的任务。”  
“我简直不敢想象待会Ethan在宴会厅看到Benji时的表情。”Jane一边说着，一边走向了Benji，“你要对后面发生的所有事情负责，Brandt特工。”  
“Aye，Carter特工。”  
Benji正努力地敲打着键盘，Ethan暂时不在线，不过那个大大的隔音耳机还是把外界的声音都挡在了外面。等他发现Jane特工的长腿出现在电脑屏幕后面时才后知后觉地直起腰来，摘下耳机一边活动着肩膀，一边问：“怎么了？”  
“你待会恐怕得到对面那栋楼里去了，Dunn特工。”  
“什么？可以啊，没问题，不过我坐在这也能黑进他们的系统，为什么要我到楼里去？”Benji不太愿意放弃这里的零食，自从转成了外勤之后，他已经很久没在任务中享受过这样的待遇了。  
“因为我们打算让你代替Brandt。”Jane指了指躲在她身后耸肩装无辜的参谋，“你还要多久才能控制那些摄像头？”  
“再等我三分钟。”Benji回答，“等等，Jane，你刚才说要我代替Brandt是什么意思？”  
“三分钟后Brandt会和你换班，你把控制摄像头和开门的方式告诉他，然后跟我去换衣间。”Jane估摸着再有十五分钟Ethan就要上线了，他们得在这之前把Benji打包好送到对面去，“色诱David Schmidt的任务就交给你了。”  
“我不是技术外勤吗？”Benji开始怀疑人生了，“还有还有，上次明明是Brandt自告奋勇要去勾引阔佬的，为什么现在变成了我？”  
“咳咳。”Brandt不好意思地假咳了两声，“因为我不舒服，感冒，可能会影响发挥。Benji，你不是一直想戴面具吗？”  
“我可以吗？！”Benji的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，Jane的内心都要被欺骗Benji的负罪感淹没了。她看着这个娃娃脸特工以最快的速度搞定了系统，然后一把拽过Brandt给他讲解了键盘上几个键的作用。搞定分工交接后，Benji催促Jane快点带他去换衣间。  
“如果任务结束后你发现自己的裸照出现在了什么同性交友网站千万不要惊慌。”Jane的手压上Brandt的肩膀按了两下，带着Benji去了隔壁。  
Jane把他按在凳子上给他刮胡子的时候，Benji就觉得有点不对劲了。等Jane拿着粉扑打算给他涂点粉的时候，Benji直接跳了起来。他看着镜子里被打扮的都可以用花枝招展这个词来形容的自己，问Jane：“说好的仿生面具呢？”  
Jane面不改色心不跳地撒谎道：“我刚才发现我们忘记带来了。”  
“这是个骗局！”Benji愤怒地皱了皱眉头，可惜那双灰蓝的大眼睛对Jane来说没有什么威慑力，“我不干了，我要回去找我的电脑。”  
“一个素质优良的特工首先要学会的就是服从组织的命令。”  
“好吧好吧，别这样看着我，好像世界毁灭都是我的错似的。”Benji任命地由着Jane拿来一个黑框平光镜架在他鼻梁上，“Ethan知道接头的人换成我了吗？”  
“小队长亲自批准了这个行动。”Jane回答，她拿过一瓶阿玛尼又丢了回去，小声地抱怨了一句内勤没有准备适合Benji的香水，“你介意我们省略香水这一步吗？”  
“不介意。”Benji整理着自己的领结，他没想到Ethan会同意——这不是说因为他是Ethan Hunt的男朋友就能在任务分配时享有特权什么，他只是觉得他们才交往一个多月，按道理说应该还处在热恋期，对方就这样随随便便不通知他让他去色诱一个基佬这件事让他有点……难受。  
Jane没有注意Benji的情绪，她最后由上而下地打量了一番Benji后，满意地拍了拍他的肩膀：“你一定会让那个David Schmidt神魂颠倒的！”  
Benji看了看Jane，一脸你一定是在开玩笑的表情。  
“我还是觉得Brandt更合适，他一定有丰富的勾引阔佬的经验，而且他看上去比我好多了不是吗？我只是个一紧张就爱多话的连腹肌都没有的技术宅，从长相到身材性格都没有任何闪光点，除了玩游戏和黑别人的电脑外我不擅长任何事……”  
“别碎碎念了Benji，Luther在楼下那辆橙色的兰博基尼里等你。”Jane给他戴好耳机，“Ethan会在你进入宴会厅后的五分钟之内出现在喷泉左边的那个侧门门口，你要在他搞定那个电梯的密码取回我们要的文件到达楼顶之前拖住David Schmidt。等他拿到文件就会把电梯的密码发给你，你找机会脱身，Ethan在楼顶等你。”  
“我会尽力的。”  
**  
“这里是Remiel，Lucifer出现，Suriel开始行动。”  
“收到。”  
“Suriel，从Lucifer身边走过去。很好，他在看你，现在趴在吧台上点一杯Mojito。”Brandt看着监控，远程指导新手Benji勾引阔佬，“Lucifer正在向你走来，表情自然一些，腰再往下一点，让你的屁股成为他视线的焦点。”  
“噗！”假装保镖兼司机的Luther差点把一口香槟全喷了出去。  
“Metatron严肃点。”Brandt眯着眼睛分析着David的表情动作，对着Benji下达了下一个指令，“Suriel注意，他可能要摸你了，我不太确定是腰还是屁股，总之就是要摸你了。”  
“Gabriel已到达预定地点。”Ethan的声音从耳机里传来，Brandt手一抖差点把一杯橙汁打翻在键盘上。  
“收到。这里是Anael，你可以行动。”Jane回复道。  
“在行动之前我有个问题，现在被Lucifer搂在怀里的是……？”  
“你男朋友。”Luther回答道。  
频道里的除了Benji以外的所有人都清晰地听到伟大的Ethan Hunt骂了一句脏话。  
Benji为了不露馅，在David摸上他的腰时就暂时关掉了耳机。反正等Ethan搞定密码和文件后他裤兜里的手机会震动，真的有什么紧急情况Luther就在二十米之外，Benji放心大胆地全身心地投入了勾引阔佬的活动中。他被David搂在怀里时感觉有道无法忽视的视线正从侧门的位置看向他，Benji偷偷瞧了一眼，对上了Ethan灰绿色的眼睛，害得他差点把那杯Mojito洒在David的西装上。  
“当心点，我的小甜心。”David把Benji的腰搂得更紧了，他凑近Benji的脸，Benji忍住没有躲开。  
“我很抱歉，啊我是说，我不是有意的，你这件西装看起来挺贵的样子，如果真的被我泼上了酒我恐怕……”Benji话说到一半才想起自己扮演的是个富家子弟，“恐怕得给你买一件更贵的了。”  
Ethan一边等待着那个解密器读出电梯的密码，一边分心回头看了一眼Benji。好家伙，Benji正搂着那个高了他一截子的Schmidt接吻呢，该死的Schmidt的手还放在Benji的屁股上，Ethan却连踢一脚这个倒霉电梯的门这样简单的发泄行为都不能有。  
他觉得自己快憋出内伤了，这倒不是因为他是个小气鬼——他和Benji对open relationship之类的“时尚”没有兴趣，他可以分享自己的特工经验，分享自己的弹匣甚至分享自己的财产，但是IMF里没有哪个特工会愿意分享自己的爱人，Ethan Hunt也不例外。  
“这已经不是任务需要的范畴了。”Ethan对着组员说道，“色诱调情的意思是拒绝有任何过分的身体接触，而那个人已经抱着Benji亲了快两分钟了！”  
“你居然还在计时！”  
“密码到手了。”Ethan迈进电梯里，电梯的数字开始跳动。Luther拖住了Schmidt的保镖，Benji感觉对方的手已经伸进西装外套里要摸进他的裤子了，这可不妙。  
“我们也许应该换个地方继续。”Schmidt提议道，但Benji一点都不想让他靠近那个电梯。  
“我更喜欢开阔的室外性爱。”圆圆的耳朵红得要滴血，Benji庆幸自己关闭了通讯频道，不然一定会成为小组的笑柄。  
“真没想道你会这么热情。”Schmidt又在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，Benji发誓他要去医院做个全身消毒什么的。好在那双手从他的衣服里抽了出来，Benji再看过去时，Jane已经把电梯重新调整到了他们所在的楼层。  
就在Schmidt打算带Benji去他附近一个别墅的室外泳池的时候，Benji的手机震动了起来。他挣开Schmidt的胳膊，在Schmidt疑问的眼神中扯出一个微笑：“我想先去一趟洗手间。”  
“请便。”  
事情当然不如他们预料的那样一帆风顺，Benji躲过David Schmidt和他的保镖跑到电梯门口时发现电梯的密码已经被换掉了。就在他急的不知道该怎么办的时候，电梯门突然打开了，Ethan一把把他拽了进去。  
把文件送给分部负责人的路上，Ethan都没有和Benji说过话。Benji不知道他这是怎么了，Luther提醒他Ethan可能是在生气，但Benji完全想不出他生气的理由。  
“我才是应该生气的那个人吧。”Benji小说地抱怨道，“我可是被又摸又亲了半天呢。”  
Brandt和Jane谁都没说话，把车子最后面的座位留给了这对闹情绪的情侣。Luther一边开着车一边看着后视镜，在他看到Ethan把Benji摁在座位上使劲地亲的时候，忍不住说了句：“你们能等到了酒店去开个房再说吗？”  
正在听音乐的Brandt和Jane对此毫无反应。  
**  
Benji不明白Ethan到底什么意思，先是让他去色诱那个德国佬，任务完成之后又给他脸色看。莫名其妙把他压在车后座上狠狠咬了他的嘴唇后又摆出一副公事公办脸，把他丢在一边和那个分部负责人去一边聊天去了。他决定今晚不和Ethan住同一个房间了，反正IMF也不会因为他多开了一间房而预算告急。  
Luther要去停车，Brandt和Jane提着自己的行李箱先闪了人。Ethan和Benji站在酒店的前台，Benji坚持要求一个人住，Ethan问他为什么， Benji学着他在车上时的样子，扭过头不理他。  
“就一间房。”Ethan不采纳Benji的提议，他当着前台接待的面拖着Benji的手把后者又一次扯进了电梯里。Benji薄薄的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，Ethan转头看了他好几次，他的眼睛都看着电梯旁边的广告。  
两个人一前一后走进了房间里，靠着沙发的那边放着一张大床。Benji丢开箱子一屁股坐到床上，Ethan转过身时正好对上他的视线，他却猛地把头转向了另外一个方向。  
“生气了？”Ethan走过去，坐在Benji旁边，他伸手搂住Benji的肩膀，还好对方没有挣开。  
“没有。”Benji的声音闷闷的，和滔滔不绝时的他看起来像两个人。Ethan凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，这次没有用牙齿咬。  
“我咬疼你了？”Ethan问。  
“我只是不明白你为什么要咬我。”Benji气呼呼地瞪着Ethan，他这个人不擅长冷战，才几句话就憋不住了，“我也不明白你为什么要生气。是你要我去色诱那个德国佬的，难道是我色诱的还不够卖力，没有和他脱光衣服滚到床上去让你觉得失望了？你明明知道Brandt比我有优势，为什么还要让我去？”  
“你在说什么？”Ethan皱起眉头，“我什么时候让你去色诱那个混蛋了？”  
“难道你没有？”  
“我当然没有！”Ethan吼道，“我的天，Benji，你觉得在辛迪加那个任务之后我还敢把你一个人放在目标人物身边吗？”  
Benji没有说话，他想起Ethan在Lane落网后从上到下检查他有没有哪里受伤，在看到他胳膊上那个针孔时说什么都要他先去化验血液。因为Ethan知道，他的特工男友并没有他那么好的身手，心理承受能力也没有他这么强，同样的，大概也没有他这么好的运气。不管是作为Benji的男朋友还是小组的负责人，Ethan都觉得Benji不适合被暴露在敌人面前。  
“抱歉。”过了一会儿，Benji伸开手臂抱了抱Ethan，“我早该知道，特工为了完成任务连队友都会骗的。”  
“Benji，你总是对你身处的环境，对你的这份职业，都抱着天真的想法。”Ethan的嘴唇印上他的眼皮。  
“你说我天真？哦拜托Ethan，我不是小朋友了好吗？我只是无条件信任我的队友，你不要拐弯抹角地说我蠢，我能听出来的。”  
“你今天很好看。”Ethan在Benji说话的时候伸手扯开了他的领结，然后一颗一颗地解开了他的衬衫纽扣。Benji想按住他的手，却被Ethan挡开了。几分钟前他们还在冷战，Benji不知道为什么几分钟后他就被Ethan剥光了压倒在了床上。  
“我喜欢你的眼镜。”Ethan取下Benji鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，端端正正地放在床头。Benji的耳朵已经红了，他伸手想挡住自己的眼睛，却被Ethan拉开。Ethan用那根刚才还以领结的模样端端正正系在Benji脖子上的黑色带子缠住了Benji的手腕，他俯下身啃咬Benji的脖子，换来Benji的一声惊呼。  
“我的老天啊，Ethan，Ethan，你不能……会被看到的。”  
“公平起见你也可以咬我。”Ethan在Benji的脖子上留下两个短时间内不可能消去的印记后撑起身子对着身下的人笑。Benji体毛淡到可以忽略不计，他看起来就像一只剥了壳的鸡蛋。Ethan的舌头从他的锁骨下滑到他的胸膛，Benji在Ethan含住他的乳头时毫无准备地呻吟了一声。  
“Ethan……”他的声音听起来可怜兮兮的，让Ethan想起内勤组的Frank当着他的面戳破Benji对他的暗恋时Benji露出的那种即惊慌又悲伤的表情，这个迟钝的技术宅好像从来都没有发现Ethan对他也抱着一样的感情，只想着躲在屏幕后面守着他的秘密暗恋Ethan一辈子。  
“我爱你。”Ethan回应道，他的手握住Benji已经半勃的阴茎，再一次重复道，“我爱你，Benji。”  
我爱你，所以我不愿意和任何人分享你。  
Benji也想对Ethan说点什么，但他一开口呻吟声就会泄露出来。这太让人害羞了，他只能一边抓紧床单，一边咬着嘴唇把爱语都吞回了肚子里。  
Ethan爱死了Benji的敏感，他的脖颈，他的侧腰，他的小腹，他的大腿根部，只要Ethan轻轻吹一口气，Benji就能立刻红了脸。如果他再得寸进尺地舔吻一番，Benji就能完全硬起来。  
行李箱里有安全套和润滑剂，Benji在Ethan解开他的手腕去取它们的时候翻了身，把脸埋进了松软的枕头里。Ethan捏着那一罐东西爬上了床，吻了吻他的臀尖。他喜欢面对面的姿势，Benji会在他进入时皱起眉头，抿紧他薄薄的唇瓣，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里会有泪水。如果扩张做得不够，Benji还会疼到哭出来。  
Ethan知道Benji有多怕疼。肋骨被打断会疼，子弹穿过皮肤和神经会疼，但那么怕疼的Benji却为了能够与他并肩作战从内勤转成了外勤。  
“Ethan…”Benji的声音听起来和那些被Ethan的手指送进他体内的融化了的润滑剂一样粘腻，他咬住枕头想把那些过分情色的词句扼杀在喉咙里，“可以了，Ethan…”  
抽出手指，Ethan用牙齿扯开了安全套。Benji把颤抖的双腿打得更开了一点，他伸手分开自己的臀瓣，Ethan把阴茎抵上他的穴口。  
Benji在Ethan的阴茎撑开他的后穴时发出了抽泣似的声音，Ethan捞起他软塌塌的腰，抚摸着他的脊骨，在他的后颈落下安抚的吻。耐心地直到Benji示意他可以动了的时候，Ethan才开始缓慢地抽插，等待Benji适应了他的存在后再渐渐加快频率。  
印象中他们的性爱都是这样温柔到会被别人评价为无趣的类型，但Ethan不在乎。在Benji之前，他有过太多刺激的性经验。那时候他认为性与爱是两码事，直到遇见Benji，Ethan才承认，性与爱应该是一体的。  
缺一不可。  
两个人几乎同时射了出来，Benji对自己弄脏了床单这件事感到很抱歉。Ethan在他的额头上落下一个吻，顺手掀了床单丢到地上后就打了酒店前台的电话。  
在等待服务人员过来帮他们更换新床单的时候，Ethan给自己和Benji套上了浴袍，尽管他们还没有洗澡。两个人腻在沙发上，Benji枕着Ethan的肩膀，电视上正在放《怦然心动》。  
“勾引阔佬这种任务，下次还是留给Brandt去做吧。”Ethan拨了拨Benji耳边的头发，有点长了，“下次休假我陪你去剪头发？”  
“好啊。”Benji回答，“等我黑掉Brandt的硬盘后就去。”

END


End file.
